bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Girls' Dorm
The Girls' Dorm at Bullworth Academy is where the female students live on campus. Despite the fact that boys outnumber girls on campus (50-10, 49-11 in Chapter 6), the girls' dorm is significantly larger than the Boys' Dorm. Description The girls' dorm is a two story building with eight bedrooms, bathrooms, a large lounge, and a laundry room. The dorm is also much cleaner, better decorated and has better furnishings than the boys' dorm. It also boasts a bathroom with showers upstairs. Each bedroom consists of three beds and two desks, as well as a wardrobe. Unlike the rooms in the boys' dorm, Jimmy can enter any of the girls' dorm rooms save for one room that always seems to be locked which is located at the end of the hallway near the stairs on the second floor. The reason that this dorm is locked is because there is actually no room behind the door, and if there were, it would only be large enough to fit one bed. In the Girls' Dorm little girls have the ability to spawn (Karen, Gloria, and Melody) whereas the Boys' Dorm completely disables the little boys (Sheldon and Pedro) from spawning due to the fact that authority figures do not enter the boys' dorm to help them when being attacked, although there are unused models of Pedro and Sheldon wearing their pajamas. Bullying and fighting can't be seen, because the dorm is patrolled at all hours of the day by Mrs. Peabody. She is very strict on the girls and personally sees to it that they keep their rooms clean and do not misbehave. Male students are forbidden to enter the girls' dorm - entering it gives a low trouble meter level for trespassing unless Jimmy is wearing the Black Ninja Outfit. Girls react unpredictably to seeing Jimmy inside the dorm. They may scream and run away, and may even slap him or knee him in the groin. The older ones may also be friendly, or even be friendly at first and then abruptly scream and run. If Jimmy enters the dorm with a red trouble meter or attacks anyone in the vicinity, two other faculty women will appear, usually Mrs. McRae and Mrs. Carvin, though sometimes Ms. Philips will appear, and if she is hex-edited into appearing in free roam, Miss Peters will as well. Miss Danvers and Edna are never seen in the girls' dorm, nor do the Prefects and male faculty enter it. There are two ways to enter the girls' dorm: the front door, and climbing a lattice on the side of the building to get in a second story window. There is a side door that Jimmy can use to escape from the dorm, but it is locked from the inside and he can't get in through it. During the mission Complete Mayhem, after defeating Johnny and the other Greasers, on the left side of the bottom or top floor, female voices can be heard despite there being no one but Jimmy and Russell in the building. Category:Bullworth Academy